


Propriety

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuunosuke doesn't see anything weird about a hickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propriety

Ryuunosuke used to lure a lot of his victims from bars with his good looks and half-made promises. Some of those promises, he followed through on. Why not? He'd give almost anything a try.

They were too similar in bed for his tastes; some more shy and some more bold, but nothing compared to the differences they had in dying. There was only so much you could do with a stranger you found in a bar. Almost he came away with hickeys, almost always in similar places. It felt good, but it wasn't the most exciting thing.

He didn't bother to hide them. They were there because of what he did, and he wasn't going to change his behavior for other people's expectations of propriety. He did clean off all the blood from when he killed the people who had given him them, though. He was careful about that.  


* * *

  
Booooring. It was boring when his Servant was away, so after experimenting with the ways he could use the bodies they had around the place, Ryuunosuke went back to the same old, same old just to see how it paled in comparison. It really was nothing compared to what he could do now; to be honest, the sex was better than her death.

At least by the time he got back, it wasn't very long before Caster arrived. "Welcome back," he called out cheerfully. "How did everything go?"

Caster's expression was gloomy. "I would rather not speak of it." After a long sigh, he asked, "Did you fare any better while I was away?"

Ryuunosuke shook his head. "I only killed one person and it wasn't any fun." He ran a finger over one of the bruises on his neck without thinking about it. "Today just was lame for both of us."

For some unknown reason, Caster narrowed his eyes. "It looks as though you did more than that, my boy."

"Huh?" Ryuunosuke thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, I slept with that girl before I killed her. That wasn't really fun either; I used to do that a lot with girls I was going to kill."

"...I see." For some reason, Caster looked away then. "I could heal that bruise for you."

"Oh, you don't need to do that! It stings a bit, but it's just a hickey. I've had lots of them before-" Ryuunosuke cut himself off at Caster's barely-disguised huff. "Um, Sir? You can get rid of it if it _bothers_ you, but I don't know why it would. It's not like I liked her..."

Caster didn't say anything as he approached, and then after chanting the spell to make the mark disappear, turned away just as silently.

It was weird. Ryuunosuke didn't like it. "Wh-what'd I do wrong? Should I not have killed someone without you? I won't do that again-"

"That isn't it," Caster grumbled. "As I've told you, the entire world belongs to us, so we have no reason to hold back even to share such with each other."

"Then it's got to be that I slept with her... Uh, are you the kind of person that waits until marriage?"

That drew a snicker, and then a full-blown burst of laughter. Evidently not.

"I didn't really think so." Ryuunosuke tilted his head. "...Are you jealous?"

Caster was so easy to read that Ryuunosuke wondered how he didn't get caught for so long. In this case, his shoulders stiffened before being visibly forced to relax. Ryuunosuke knew bodies pretty well, and didn't believe a word of, "Of course not." He kept talking after that as Ryuunosuke circled to face him, something about impropriety that was cut off quite neatly when Ryuunosuke kissed him.

He wasn't halfway bad at kissing, and apparently had no trouble at all leaving a hickey of his own. And another. Ryuunsouke suspected he wouldn't be able to go out for a while without broadcasting that hey, he had sex, and he was definitely fine with that. He didn't want to forget.

The bed was one of the few pieces of furniture they owned still considered 'normal'. What they did wasn't too different from what any pair did. Ryuunosuke suspected that it was that he admired and adored the other man that made it leagues away from what he'd done any time before.


End file.
